Shuffel
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: I was bored so I am writing a bunch of random songfics.
1. Nine in the Afternoon

**I'm bored so I have made myself a challenge. I put my iPod on shuffle and write a fic with that song.**

**Disclaimer= I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Nine In the Afternoon by PANIC! At the Disco**

Magnus loved being with Alec. He loved everything about him. The way he would blush about everything. The way he hid how beautiful he was. The way he was shy and sweet. Magnus especially loved Alec's eyes. He loved the way they looked in the early evening moon, right around nine. The way his eyes would amount to the size of the moon. Not large, but beautiful. The bright crystal blue that had made Magnus notice Alec. Magnus loved everything about Alec. And that is why Magnus was here now. To tell Alec that they couldn't be together. He couldn't know that Alec, the only person that Magnus had truly _loved_, would die and Magnus couldn't. When Isabelle opened the door she explained that Alec had gone to Magnus's apartment. He got back and found a beautiful Shadowhunter sitting on his couch. If it had of been anyone else he would have been so upset. But he _loved _Alec. Now that he thinks about it, this very room is the room they met in.

"It's your favorite time of the night," Alec said, looking up at me with a smirk. I looked at the clock; it was nine in the afternoon.

"Alec we need to-"

"I know what you're going to say Magnus. I've known for days. I know that you are breaking up with me." He sounded like he was about to cry. Then Magnus noticed that Alec's eyes were a lighter shade of blue and bloodshot. Alec had been crying.

"Alec, I love you, but I can't be with you because I love you. I can't be with you knowing that one day you are going to die. I am doing what's best for you."

"You don't understand Magnus. _You_ are what's best for me. _You_ make me happy. _You_ make me laugh. _You_ won't let me talk bad about myself. I _need_ you, Magnus._ You_ are the only person I have ever _truly_ been in love with."

"Alec, I-"

"I just came to say goodbye." Alec walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. Alec knew that this would be the last time he would ever kiss Magnus. He was shocked when Magnus grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't passionate, but it was soft and caring. Alec knew Magnus loved him. He also knew that the only reason Magnus was leaving him was because he didn't, no, _couldn't_ stand to see him die. But that didn't make it okay.

"We will find a way to make it work," Magnus said, eyes shining with tears, "I don't care what we have to do, this _will_ work."

**How was it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**If you have song requests let me know and I will check the song out. I will need the title of the song and the artist. It **_**can**_** be classical music and I will incorporate it.**


	2. Back to Me

**Two chapters in one day. I gotz skillz! **

**If ye have any suggestions for a song please let me know. I LOVE to be introduced to new music.**

**Disclaimer+ I do not own Back To Me, Alec, or Magnus.**

**Back to Me by The All American Rejects**

**~~~~Magnus's POV~~~~**

Why hasn't he called me? Is it normal for Shadowhunters to just kiss someone in front of all of the shadowhunters, faries, werewolves, several warlocks, and one vampire? I practally, correction, I _did_ beg him to call me. Is he still not talking to me in public? He needs to just be himself. I wish he would just be in an open relationship with me. He upsets me so much. Yet I still love him. I have been in thousands of relationships yet none have been this special. I think that is one reason why he upsets me so much. I cannot imagine the day he leaves me. I know it will be him that leaves me because I love him too much. Why can't he just come to me? I bet he has just been busy. He _is _an adult, so he probably has to attend the Clave meetings. He will call me, I hope.

"_**Your beautiful eyes, stare right into my eyes."**_

That's Alec's ringtone! I grab my phone and answer like I don't know who it is.

"Hello, I'm closed. Someone better be dying."

"Um, hey. It's me."

"Why, hello me," I said with a smirk.

"Magnus, you asshole."

"I love you too, darling."

"Sorry I hadn't called you earlier. Been watching over non-adults while their parents are at the hall."

"Why weren't you there?"

"I am the youngest of the adults, so it is my job to watch over the non-adults."

"Why don't you just say kids?"

"Because, it is every child from nine to seventeen. Max would have been with us."

"So you were in charge of Jace, Isabelle, _and_ Clary? I bet you loved that. Why only that age group?"

"Someone else took the other half. Well I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I'm tired from watching over people all day. I don't see why thirteen and up can't stay by themselves."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus." That was the first time he ever said it without dropping his voice. It is also the first time he said my name.

"Can we meet up next Wednesday?"

"Yes!" I said a little to enthusiastically.

"See you then."

He really did find his way back to me! **(Magnus's Face= XD)**

**Please review!**


	3. Rose Red

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! HPJellicleCat is my new best friend for their hilarious reviews! (take that Mommy! lolses)**

**disclaimer~ Don't own… _-=_=-_**

**This fic is un-beated.**

**Song credit goes to Mademise Morte! I am now a fan-o-Emilie Autumn!**

**Rose Red by Emilie Autumn**

Magnus sat there twirling the single red rose between his thumb and forefinger. He heard footsteps behind him and a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Magnus, it's time to move on."

"I can't betray Alec like that. He wanted to get married but I said it would upset his parents to much."

"Magnus, he wouldn't want you sad forever."

"I will move on from Alec the same day you truly move on from Isabelle."

"Magnus,"

"Simon,"

"Magnus whatever the hell your middle name is Bane! It has been 200 years since they died! I have moved on. You need to as well."

"No you haven't hell. You are probably still heartbroken over Clary."

"Magnus, you are roughly 1000 years old. He is part of your past. _Move on._"

"I have cared deeply for many, but only loved him. I don't even have anyone to be friends with to console me."

"I'm here Magnus. I understand."

"You just tell me to move on."

"I tell you that hoping that I can listen to my own advice."

"Simon, you don't have to pretend to be my friend."

"I won't leave you because I know the second I do we will both commit suicide."

"I should have expected you to say that."

"Well then, I guess we are both cursed to world's worst best relationships for the rest of our lives."

"The real reason I said no to Alec was-"Magnus was about to step out in front of a car when Simon grabbed his shoulder. "Thanks."

"I just thought I loved Clary but what I felt for Isabelle was completely different," Simon said.

"Some of the other warlocks think that I am just waiting for the right man but I tell them, "I found him and he died 200 years ago," and they turn away."

"Sometimes I hear her voice or her laughter from my walls."

"Good to know, I hear Alec all the time."

At the same time they said, "They're calling my name."

"I haven't had a dream that didn't remind me of hell since that day," Magnus said.

"Nor I."

"So, why was it you said no?"

"I couldn't, I couldn't marry Alec knowing he would die, And then he went home and was burning pictures because he broke up with me and that is when he, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Maryse, and Robert all died. It was all my fault. My fault the love of my life is dead; my fault the love of your life is dead. My fault the person Alec trusted more than everything and his wife and unborn child died."

"Magnus. Magnus? Magnus!" Magnus heard Alec yelling his name. "Magnus! Get up! It's you un-official birthday!"

Magnus woke up and turned to see his Alec bouncing up and down on the bed like a little kid. He rolled over and pulled the hyper shadowhunter down on top of him. When they broke apart Magnus was crying and said, "Alec, never ever leave me."

"I couldn't."

"Please don't lie to me."

"Tell me no stories and I'll tell you no lies now get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready."

"As soon as you get your sorry ass off me."

"It may be sore but not even close to sorry!" Alec said with a wink. Magnus facepalmed. Alec was like this every year on his un-official birthday.

**Thanks again to Mademise Morte! XD**

**Reviews fuel the author! (cause I'm a Panda-Bot 3000)**


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**Merry Christmas! This is your Christmas present, me getting off my lazy butt and typing you guys some fanfics! **

**This song was suggested by Me, myself, moi, an I. cause I has 4 personalities.**

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

_The stars lean down to kiss you._

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

Magnus lie in his bed. Alec had stormed out because they had gotten in a fight. Magnus knew where Alec would be, lying in the park. But he couldn't seem to work up the courage to go. Alec made it clear he didn't want Magnus anymore.

_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly._

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear _

_Cause I wish you were here_

Alec was lying on one of the benches in the park. He had dosed off but he missed the warm loving arms of his warlock wrapped around him as he slept. He felt horrible for yelling at Magnus. Alec sat up and sent Magnus another text.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Magnus stood at the large window in his room. The sky was fading into a light blue. He missed Alec. They would always stand here and whisper to each other watching the sunset as if talking normally would shatter the wonderful moment.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Alec was now on the front steps of the Institute, staring at his hands. He didn't usually didn't mind quiet, but his hands were usually locked to Magnus's as if they were molded for each other. He just couldn't bear it. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes and saw the beautiful eyes that he often saw when he closed his eyes.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

It was two days after the fight and Magnus hadn't heard from Alec, he was trying to find new ways to be happy and at peace with himself but he couldn't. All he could do was think about Alec.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

It was twilight and Alec was outside on the steps. It was where he spent most of his time now. Always thinking, thinking about Magnus, his laugh, his smile, his perfect eyes, just everything was Magnus. All he did was think, cause when he thought of Magnus, he didn't feel alone.

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

Magnus held a picture of Alec in his hands, it was beautiful, he suddenly didn't feel so alone. It must just be him missing Alec, hoping he would come back.

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you_

_Tonight_

Alec was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Jace and Isabelle when she said something about glitter. And once again his thoughts were on Magnus. He was sick of this. He stood and dashed out of the Institute. Once he was out of the room, Jace and Izzy high fived.

_I'll think of you _

_Tonight_

Magnus sit on the couch petting Chairman Meow when the small cat looked up and meowed then looked around. Magnus knew the cat was looking for Alec, the cat loved Alec more than it loved Magnus.

_When violet eyes get fire_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

Alec dashed down the street, sprinting to Magnus's. He had to apologize. His eyes were like blue fire. And he felt as if he had wings.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

Magnus was listening to the radio when he heard the buzz. He liked the song and it was almost over so he left it playing. He knew how whoever wrote it felt.

Alec herd Magnus say hello then he noticed the song and said along with the song,

"_Oh darling I wish you were here."_

**So, how'd ya like it? Is good huh? Cause I'm a NINJA!**

**How my Ninja-ness has ANYTHING to do with this story I will never know cause I am on a sugar AND a Christmas high right now soooooooo…**

**Remember to review! Or else I will cut your head off with a toothbrush! _-_ glaring vamp XD its SIMON XD *glomp***


	5. Dynamite

**At my school we had a lip sync contest and one girl did this song. Always when I hear it instead of the right lyrics I always say I throw my glitter in the air sometimes sayin ayo I'm a rainbow, well. I got the idea for this fic so here is the next song fic. **

**Oh, just imagine that there is supposed to be several demons at Pandemonium so Magnus went so they would have a warlock on site cause it's safer that way. Okay enjoy…**

**Dynamite by Taio Cruz**

We did not come to dance, dance, dance, dance  
We hit the floor  
'Cause that's our, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm not wearin' my designer  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
I light up both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my glitter in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
I'm a rainbow  
It's dangerous this time they had me come  
Saying AYO  
Come on, let's go

'Cause we gon' kill the horde  
We gon' get em right  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I yelled to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way that Ravener, ner, ner, ner, ner  
Izz is down I gotta help, help, help, help  
When she tried to stand let out a yelp, yelp, yelp, yelp

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my glitter in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
I'm a rainbow  
It's dangerous this time they had me come  
Saying AYO  
Come on, let's go

'Cause we gon' kill the horde  
We gon' get em right  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna help them out, We  
We will be the last ones standing  
Demons won't another night  
Cause they won't make it outta the back room  
'Cause they, they, are good  
And they, they, they  
They can do it  
They can do it  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Zap those ugly things.

I throw my glitter in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
I'm a rainbow  
It's dangerous this time they had me come  
Saying AYO  
Come on, let's go

'Cause we gon' kill the horde  
We gon' get em right  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite


End file.
